


Stucky-《All About Us》

by ReginaW



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW
Summary: 过气画家老年盾x想重新开始的将死冬但其实在虚拟世界老的也不老了要死的也不会死同学是精细刀我觉得是HE来着？还是大家来定夺吧
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	Stucky-《All About Us》

**Author's Note:**

> 黑镜AU  
> 推荐歌曲All About Us by Owl City/ He Is We（也是灵感来源！

“史蒂夫，你最近状态不好。”  
“……”  
“我觉得你是时候退休了。”  
“……”  
“你有过自己的辉煌了，该把画笔交给下一代了。”

史蒂夫费力地背着自己的画夹，微驼的背影显得格外落寞。就在刚刚，自己好像被迫退休了。

-真的是时候了吗，我不想就这样妥协。

史蒂夫这样想。有些浑浊的蓝色眼睛望向灰色天空中的立体蓝图，久久没有动作。

-Jupiter Tech，用科技带您重获青春。

史蒂夫曾是一位优秀的画家。他的画风独特，在上大学的时候他的老师曾评价他的画：近乎于残酷地真实。别人都劝他去画一些积极向上的色彩亮丽的画，但事实证明被迫做出的改变不会出彩。史蒂夫的毕业作品《颓唐》被知名艺术鉴赏家贾斯帕一眼相中，从此艺术界的大门为他打开了。史蒂夫成为了人们眼中的“天才画家”、“艺术界的黑马”……为了让这个艺术界的新星获得更高知名度，贾斯帕甚至准备破例为史蒂夫举办画展。可是即使是曾经被捧在手心里的珍宝也有失去它价值的一天，艺术界的风云变幻像滔天巨浪一样卷走一代代艺术家，史蒂夫也不例外。

-欢迎访问Jupiter Tech网站，若想了解或购买最新模拟世界产品轻按下方虚拟按钮。  
-请选择产品。  
-购买成功，钱款将从您的账户扣除，感谢您对Jupiter Tech的信任与支持。

-我只想尝试新东西，或许会给我灵感再画出新的作品什么的。  
史蒂夫坐在家里的扶手椅上，看着手中小巧精致的白色圆片，将它贴在了太阳穴上。

史蒂夫回到了布鲁克林，或者说，他回到了他记忆中的布鲁克林。

他站在自己的家里，看向镜子。镜子里映出的不是那个满脸斑纹、头发花白的老头，而是身材矫健、二十来岁的帅小伙儿。史蒂夫看着自己的身影，恍惚间还以为自己真的回到了过去。他突然自嘲地笑了，这一切都不过是虚幻的光影，自我的欺骗罢了。这样的地方能给我什么灵感呢，我应该离开。

-留下。

心中突然响起声音，史蒂夫看着镜中那个熟悉又陌生的自己，一时不知道该如何行动。犹豫再三，史蒂夫走上街头，看着周遭的一切，有些分不清虚实。一抬头发现自己走到了以前经常去的酒吧。有些斑驳的墙壁被重新粉刷，画上了涂鸦。Moment City，它的名字。史蒂夫在门口踌躇了一会，还是踏过了它的门槛。

90年代的经典爵士乐从点唱机里传出，人们在舞池里随着音乐摇晃着，有的在游戏机前“厮打”着，最重要的是，他们脸上都挂着笑容。这就是对过去的怀念吗。史蒂夫在吧台落座，向酒保要了一杯波本加冰。他想着或许在这里自己也可以重新感受宿醉的力量。

“嘿，一个人？”  
史蒂夫微微颔首，没有看向来人，做足了“我想一个人待着”的架势，今天已经来了几个向他搭讪的人了，他也都一一以冷淡的态度拒绝，但这次对方似乎并没有将他的举动看进眼里。  
“我叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。”  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
对方伸出了手。好吧，这下我不得不回应了。史蒂夫这样想。他回握住对方的手，抬头看向他的眼睛，却意外掉进了一汪潭水里，让自己蓝色的眼眸染上了一点绿。  
“美好的夜晚，不是吗？不去跳舞？”  
史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，  
“不了，我不会跳舞。”  
巴基闻言，再次伸出自己的手，  
“我教你。”  
“我想我还是在这里看他们跳吧。”  
史蒂夫看着他的手，没有握住。巴基依然坚持着，  
“你想让我的手尴尬的伸着吗？史蒂夫罗杰斯，你愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”  
“......”  
史蒂夫本来想拒绝，但看到巴基灰绿的眼瞳，话到嘴边不知怎么的就变了。  
“就一支。”  
巴基笑了起来，拉着他走进舞池，走进人群中。  
音响中正响起一首新曲子。  
Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright.  
巴基向史蒂夫眨眨眼，故作正经。  
“听见了吗大个子，跟着我，我不会让你摔跤的。不过我可不能让你踩在我的脚上，咱俩这情况你才应该是被踩的。”  
史蒂夫被他的样子逗笑了，两个一米八以上的男人在一群情侣围绕的舞池当中跟着一首情歌跳舞，数道目光聚集在他们身上，史蒂夫觉得自己的耳朵火辣辣的。  
“Ouch！”  
“对不起…！！！”  
“专心！”  
……  
一曲终了。  
两人回到了吧台，相谈甚欢。史蒂夫

就这样不知不觉度过了一整个夜晚。清晨的第一缕阳光跨过Moment City的门槛投了进来。

“大概是时候说再见了，罗杰斯。“  
巴基冲史蒂夫笑了笑，准备抽身离开。史蒂夫拉住巴基的手，傻傻地开口：  
“Till we meet again？”  
“If, we meet again.”  
巴基拉过史蒂夫，凑在他的耳边轻轻说道。

摘下圆片，史蒂夫睁开眼睛，自己又回到了空荡的家里。坐在画架前，史蒂夫他无法将那双绿色的眼眸从脑海中赶走。他尝试去画那双眼睛，但总是感觉少了些什么。那些眼睛每一个都看起来很像巴基，但又能轻易地看出这不是巴基。

史蒂夫听话地看向巴基，两个人的脸相距不过十厘米，史蒂夫却不敢看巴基的眼睛。太温柔了，好想画下来。史蒂夫想。  
“我......我想请问你......嗯......愿不愿意当我的模特，我是个画家。”  
史蒂夫依旧不敢看巴基的眼睛，他把注意力放在他的眉心上，努力控制自己脸颊的温度。  
“或许等你可以直视我的时候？“  
史蒂夫瞬间变得僵硬，脚下的步伐也乱了，一下踩到了巴基的脚。  
“老兄，我以为当艺术家的都心思细腻，做事谨慎。怎么你这么例外？”  
巴基拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，笑了。史蒂夫看着他灰绿色眼睛中的光亮，听着音响中的女声唱到：  
The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We are doing this right.  
史蒂夫的心脏从没有如此剧烈地跳动过，那感觉如同坐云霄飞车时，等待它启动的那一刻；抑或是青年时的自己参加比赛，评委对着自己的画作进行点评时。但那又不仅仅是紧张，好像还掺杂了一些渴望的情感。他不住地想要靠近眼前这个人，他温柔的眼神让史蒂夫感到心安，就好像是离家的游子回到了故乡，那种奇异的归属感。

爱情就是一种奇妙的东西，你永远不知道它会在现在什么时候出现，以什么样的方式出现。史蒂夫虽然相信一见钟情这种东西的存在，但从未想过这种老套的电视剧情节会发生在自己身上。音响中还回荡着柔情的情歌，但是史蒂夫已经没有心情再听下去了。他拉着巴基的手，离开了Moment City。  
巴基就任由他拽着，没有问他们要去哪，没有说要史蒂夫放开他的手腕，什么都没说。两人逐渐从一前一后变成比肩并排，他们就那么安静的走着，各怀心事。

史蒂夫拉着吧唧的手腕，穿过斑驳的树影，走过数盏明灯，明明只有几百米的距离，史蒂夫却觉得过了一个世纪。手心微微出汗，拉着吧唧手腕的手微微酸痛，但是史蒂夫只是抓得更紧了些。巴基感到手腕传过来的力度，笑了。轻轻挣开束缚，然后握住，十指相扣。

史蒂夫感觉自己的呼吸都停止了。

“就是这里。”  
史蒂夫停下脚步，巴基抬头一看，是一棵巨大的枫树立在眼前。  
“你想带我看一棵.....树？我的意思是，这是一颗非常壮观的树但是——”  
巴基话还没说完，就看见史蒂夫走上前三下两下爬上了树。  
“上来。”  
巴基走上前，犹豫着。虽然树干在比自己还矮一点的地方分了两个杈，看起来难度并不高，但是他可不想把自己的屁股摔成好几瓣儿。  
“拉住我的手，我不会让你摔下来的。”  
史蒂夫的声音在他上方响起，巴基抬头，一只手出现在他眼前。  
“这可不是跳舞，老兄。”  
“哦别废话了，抓紧我。”  
巴基无奈地笑了，他抓住史蒂夫的手，由他发力将自己拉上树去。  
“这，才是我想给你看的。”  
巴基向右转头，眼前是布鲁克林的夜景，暖黄色的灯光斑斑点点，如同一簇簇篝火在平和的大地上安静的燃烧。史蒂夫看着巴基，他的眼中倒映着布鲁克林的灯光，就好像有火苗在他眼中跳动。  
“这真是个美好的地方，罗杰斯。”  
巴基冲他报以温暖一笑，随即再次凝视远方的布鲁克林。树间的蝉鸣和草丛中蟋蟀的叫声似是夜间的交响曲，史蒂夫就那么看着巴基，殊不知自己正一点一点将自己与对方的距离拉近。巴基适时地回头，两人的唇就那么相触了。

史蒂夫几乎跳了起来。  
“对......对不起！”  
他反应太大以致于一下子磕到了脑袋；巴基开始大笑，差点从树上跌下去。两人就这样打闹着，似乎将之前的事情忘得一干二净。时间总在流逝，两人像来时一样牵着手走出公园，像来时一样比肩无言，但不一样的是，两人的嘴角都挂着笑。

“我今天像个幼儿园的小朋友，是吗？“  
“你是个温柔的人，而我喜欢这样温柔的罗杰斯。期待下一次见到你。”  
临走前巴基在史蒂夫的脸颊上落下一吻，转身离去。他和史蒂夫牵着的手还没有松开，两人就这么拉着，谁也不愿意先松手。  
“好啦，我该走了。”  
“那你松手。”  
“你先。”  
“那我们一起松。三，二，一 ——”  
两条手臂骤然分开，巴基冲他眨了眨明亮的眼睛，两根手指抵在额头上比了一个“回见”的动作。  
“晚安，罗杰斯。”  
很快巴基就消失在了阴影中。  
“做得真好，罗杰斯。你就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。”

巴基和史蒂夫在一起了。  
没有表白，他们就这么在一起了。他们看电影、逛街，做所有情侣做的事情。史蒂夫第一次开始庆幸这个世界的存在。

但是这毕竟还不是现实，还不是史蒂夫认知里的现实。

“巴基，我想见你。”  
史蒂夫和巴基肩并肩坐在公园里的长椅上，巴基的眸子一暗，好像早就知道这一场景终会到来一样。但他扯起嘴角：  
“你现在难道不是在见我吗？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思，巴基，我想在现实中和你拥有彼此。这一切！巴基，这都不是真的。这只是这个公司创造出的幻象，它只存在于我们的脑子里。”  
“那你告诉我，”  
巴基拉住史蒂夫的手摩挲着，  
“你感受得到吗？”  
史蒂夫没有说话，他感受得到巴基，他手上的薄茧划过自己的皮肤，美好却让自己疑惑不安。  
“跟我留下来，我们可以一直在一起。”  
“可是…”  
“我马上就要死了。”  
“什么？为什么？”  
巴基垂下眼帘，扯动嘴角露出的笑容让他看起来像快哭了一样。  
“我从来没有跟你说过我的真实生活…你是个理想主义者史蒂夫，世界需要理想主义者，我也很爱你这一点。但是对我来说…我眼中的世界和你所看到的不一样。我总是去疏远别人，怕有人会走近我，因为我失去过太多，我害怕再失去。但是你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你让我失去控制。现实是我一生都在逃避的东西，在这里我可以一直这样，不会老去也不会失去。看看你眼前的这个地方，无数人在这里拥有了重返青春重新开始的机会，同样也是我的，我不能失去它。我将永远留在这里，希望我在这里的未来能有你。“  
巴基轻吻史蒂夫的嘴角，留下了最后一句话。  
“你不必知道我的过去再爱我，我也不必知道你的。“

分别之后史蒂夫有一个星期没有进入虚拟世界。他回归了自己的现实，却猛然发现自己是何等的孤独，甚至是过时。虚拟的霓虹灯挂满街道，不断闪烁的广告宣告着曾经的布鲁克林已经是过去。史蒂夫去到画廊，静静地看着现代当红的画家的画作。只消一天，他就在心里做出了自己的选择。

回到家里，他的脑子里无时无刻不回放着那天晚上巴基的样子，那对纯净如水的眸子，和那眼中的簇簇星火。深夜，他拿起画笔坐在画架前直到天亮起又暗下去。

当他终于放下笔，空白的画布早已大变模样。画中人灰绿色的眼眸中映着点点灯火，闪若繁星。

他拜托贾斯帕将画展出，无论是实展还是虚拟展示。  
“请让全世界都看到它。“  
贾斯帕惊讶于史蒂夫画风的突然转变，但多年鉴画的经验告诉他有感情的画作背后总是充满故事。《意中人》作为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的绝笔出现在了人们的视野里，一时间大家都在猜测这拥有灰绿色眼眸的人是谁，而画作中的人看到这幅画，笑着闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫又回到了虚拟世界。签订了死后上传到Jupiter Tech终端的协议，史蒂夫终于做好了在这里和巴基一起携手的准备。巴基却没有出现在酒吧。

巴基不见了。

史蒂夫这几天找遍了酒吧、走遍了他们曾去过的地方，都没有他爱的那个男孩儿的身影。

Moment City的音响里还是放着舒缓的布鲁斯，一切都还是原来的样子，但这几天都只剩下史蒂夫一个人。当他喝完第三杯波本的时候音响里又响起了那首他们初见时的歌。  
The room's hush hush  
And now's our moment  
Take iit in feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you,eyes on me  
We're doing this right  
史蒂夫听着歌词走进了舞池，像一尊雕像站在中央，直到一个人牵起他的手。  
“为什么杵在这不跳舞，罗杰斯？”  
巴基出现在他眼前。  
‘你去哪了？’，‘我想你了’，‘我找了你好久’，‘我爱你’，史蒂夫想这么说。但他没有。  
“你一直没出现。”  
”你是在责怪我吗小史蒂维？”  
“......大概吧。”  
“我看到你的画了，不愧是我的史蒂维。”  
史蒂夫的脸瞬间又红了。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“你愿意跟我跳一支舞吗，史蒂夫罗杰斯？”  
巴基没有回答，转而问道。  
“就一支。”

“巴基，我有话要对你说。”  
两人在舞池里依偎着，随着音乐慢慢律动。  
“shhhh，先别说。”  
巴基一根手指轻按住史蒂夫的唇，闭着眼睛说到。  
歌还在放着，恰巧进行到了副歌部分。  
Cuz lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shinning it's all about us  
“Do you hear that love?”  
巴基跟着旋律将歌词唱了出来，他睁开眼睛看向史蒂夫。  
什么都不必说了。  
“They are playing our song.”  
史蒂夫接上，然后低头吻上了巴基的唇。  
It's all about us.

【后记】  
……永远写不出来自己脑补的画面，我真情实感的枯了。其实最开始在城市公园分别那块，我想的是两人恋恋不舍拉着手，巴基一边走一边回头看，到最后实在不得不分开（领会精神）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢就点一个kudos支持吧！感谢！


End file.
